True Nature
by SGFlutegirl
Summary: When Daniel Jackson disappears while on a mission, will SG1, and Daniel's new assistant, Kris, be able to save him before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

True Nature

A Stargate SG-1 Fanfic by

SGFlutegirl

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the show. I wish I did though, because I'd be unbelievably rich right now!

Summary: When Daniel Jackson disappears while on a mission, will SG-1, and Daniel's new assistant, Kris, be able to save him before it's too late.

* * *

_Italics_ represent telepathic communication

* * *

SG-3, along with Dr. Daniel Jackson, stepped through the Stargate on a world known only as P5X-221. The MALP had shown that there were definitely some signs of civilization on 221, but further examination was needed. Even though SG-1 was on stand down for a week, Daniel couldn't pass up an opportunity to study ancient ruins and cultures. As they made their way down the steps in front of the gate, Colonel Reynolds looked out over the horizon and realized the sun was beginning to set.

"Dr. Jackson…looks as if we're gonna have to put off this little sight-seeing tour until tomorrow. Bosco, Peterson….we'll set up camp in those trees over there."

In his not-so-patient way, Daniel questioned, "Colonel….do we have to wait? Come on! There's plenty of light left to at least get…"

"I said no, Dr. Jackson. Besides, I promised Colonel O'Neill that I'd keep an eye on you. We wait till tomorrow!"

Even though he was extremely frustrated and he really didn't want to give up his point, Daniel, dejectedly, said, "Ugh…fine! Tomorrow it is!"

With that, they all headed through the clearing to the edge of the tree line to set up camp. Bosco and Peterson began to set up a perimeter; while Reynolds removed his pack and went over the plan for the next day's journey. Daniel sat against one of the trees, thumbing through one of his many journals. He looked over at the Colonel.

"Did Jack really ask you to look out for me? You know, I can take care of myself."

With a smirk, "Yes, I know."

At that moment, there was a rustling in the underbrush nearby. Both Daniel and Reynolds turned toward the direction of the sound.

Motioning toward the direction of the noise, Reynolds said, "Bosco, go check that out. Peterson, cover him."

As Bosco approached the underbrush, a softball-sized, round object rolled past him. As he turned to look, the object emitted a blinding light. At that very moment, everyone in the group was rendered unconscious.

Colonel Reynolds regained consciousness before everyone else. His vision was blurry, and it took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust. Once he was able to look around, he barely caught sight of his other two team members in the darkness. It was then that he realized that Dr. Daniel Jackson was missing.

* * *

Dr. Kristine Ray, or Kris, had been working at the SGC for almost six months. Dr. Jackson had hired her as his assistant, after his return from being ascended. She was one of the leading archeologists in the field, but that's not what drew Daniel to her. She had some unique talents, one of which was telepathy. When they first met, she was able to communicate with him without speaking, and unlike most people, he embraced it. She was able to help him recover some of his lost memories, and in so doing, they grew much closer.

Early that morning, before he left with SG-3, Kris caught up to Daniel as he was about to enter the Gateroom.

"Daniel," she said, out of breath from running. _I'll miss you!_

"I'll miss you too, Kris," he said with a smile.

As he walked through the event horizon, and the gate shut down, she got this extremely uneasy feeling. Something didn't feel right, and she knew it. But not knowing what or why, she kept it to herself. Little did she know that in a little less than an hour, Daniel would be gone.

* * *

"Unscheduled Offworld Activation," Sergeant Harriman announced, as the klaxons blared in the background.

"Who is it, Sergeant?" asked General Hammond.

"It's….SG-3, Sir"

"SG-3? They've only been gone for four hours! They aren't due to check in for another twenty!"

"Sir, we're receiving a transmission."

Through the speakers in the control room, they heard the voice of Colonel Reynolds. He sounded winded, "Sir, we have a problem!"

As he was speaking those words, the remaining members of SG-1, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, and Teal'c, all entered the control room.

"General," Jack said, "what's the big emergency?"

"Colonel Reynolds was just about to tell us." "Colonel?"

"Sir, we're not entirely sure what happened, but we were setting up camp near the stargate when……Sir, Dr. Jackson is missing!"

* * *

Kris was sitting in her and Daniel's office when Sam walked through the door.

"Kris…..um…..I'm not sure how to tell you this, but…"

"I know! Daniel's missing! I've had this strange feeling all morning that something was wrong, and then the gate activation….."

Her words trailed off as if she had more to say, but just couldn't find the words. Sam knew of her abilities, but had no idea how far reaching they were.

"Have you sensed anything; tried reaching out to him?" Sam said, quizzically.

"Yes….but all I get are flashes. There was a bright, blinding light, and then nothing…."

"Look, Kris, I know you two were close. We'll find him. Don't worry!"

With that, Sam turned around and walking out of the office, leaving Kris deep in thought.

_Daniel, we'll find you! Stay strong and I'm here for you!_

* * *

After a week of searching the planet, all SG teams were recalled to Earth. It was decided that too many resources were being taken up to search for one man. So as soon as all personnel had returned to the SGC, Daniel was officially listed as MIA and General Hammond was ordered to resume normal operations. The remaining members of SG-1 didn't want to give up so easily though. They all went to General Hammond's office to see if there was any way they could talk him into letting them go back out.

"General, we can't just give up looking for him! We know he's still out there, and that some goa'uld probably has him!" Jack said, emphatically.

"Look, Colonel, my hands are tied!"

"There has got to be something we can do! Maybe my father can…."

"Major, listen to me, I want to find him as much as you, but there's nothing I can do! I'm sorry!"

As they turned to leave, the phone rang. Hammond picked it up and began to speak to whoever was on the other end. When he hung up the phone, he stopped SG-1.

"Well, it seems I have another mission for you! A Goa'uld mothership has just exited hyperspace on the outer edge of the solar system. The Prometheus is on standby. I want the three of you to intercept the mothership and make contact."

"Yes, sir!" they all said in unison as they headed off to the locker room.

Hammond picked up his phone and said, "Dr. Ray, please report to my office immediately."

* * *

Kris arrived in General Hammond's office within five minutes of his call. She walked in quietly.

"Dr. Ray, I would like you to accompany SG-1 on their current mission."

"Me, sir?" Kris replied, almost in shock.

"Yes! A Goa'uld mothership has just been sighted and you are the closest thing we have to an expert right now!"

"Yes, sir."

"Good…I knew I could count on you!"

Kris turned and walked out of the room. She couldn't believe that she was actually going on a mission. She had been secretly hoping for the chance, and it had finally come. She wouldn't let the General, SG-1, or Daniel down.

* * *

Colonel Ronson ordered the Prometheus out of Earth's orbit and onto an intercept course with the mothership. By this time, the ship had entered an orbit around the moon and was holding.

"Colonel O'Neill," said Ronson, "the mothership is dead ahead. We should be able to make contact shortly."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Carter!"

"We're receiving a transmission!"

"From the snakeheads?" in his usual, snarky manor.

"Put it on the speakers, Major," said Ronson.

Sam switched on the speakers and a booming voice came through from the other ship.

"Tau'ri vessel….My Lord wishes to speak with Colonel Jack O'Neill."

As the words began to sound through the bridge of the ship, Kris began to falter. She started seeing a mass of terrible and frightening images in her mind. She was finally able to get out two words, "Something's wrong!"

Hearing and seeing what was going on with Kris, Jack could only think of one thing to say, "What does your lord snakehead want!"

The jaffa replied, "He wished to speak with you, and your team, in person."

"Over my dead bo…."

As if on cue, the three members of SG-1 and Kris were beamed over to the pel'tac of the mothership. The ship, almost immediately, jumped to hyperspace, leaving the Prometheus alone in space.

* * *

Ronson watched as the mothership disappeared. He immediately radioed Stargate Command.

"General Hammond, they're gone."

Over the speakers, General Hammond stated, "Okay…the rest is up to them. Come on home, Prometheus."

* * *

"..dy," Jack finished as they materialized on the other ship.

As the four of them finally got their bearings, they looked at the throne in the back of the room. They were shocked by what they saw. The figure stood up and walked down the steps toward his four captives. He looked from one to the other, but stopped when he gazed upon Kris. She stared straight into his eyes; a single tear running down the side of her cheek.

"No…it can't be!"

All of a sudden a flood of images hit Kris like a hammer, and right before she passed out, she stared once again into the face of Daniel Jackson. His eyes glowed.


	2. Chapter 2

As he gazed upon Kris' unconscious body, he stumbled back slightly, as if he was pushed by some invisible force. This enormous wave of anger, fear, and sadness hit Daniel like a ton of bricks, but it only seemed to slightly faze his captor. He then turned his attention to the members of SG-1.

"Her, I have not met, but…the three of you I have dealt with before!"

"Oh, really!" Jack interjected.

"Oh, yes, on several occasions, I might add. It is only fitting that I now possess this body."

"Who are you?" Teal'c said, defiantly.

"I am Osiris!" he said, confidently. "The Tok'ra should have destroyed me when they had the chance. Luckily for me, Anubis had a spy within their ranks, and was able to retrieve me after my removal from Sarah Gardner."

"Oh, great!" Jack said, in his usual manner.

"Jaffa, Kree!"

­­­­­With his command, several Jaffa came from the corners of the room and grabbed each of the prisoners. One picked up Kris off the floor and proceeded to carry her toward one of the doors.

"Take them each to separate cells. Don't want them getting too many ideas."

He then pointed to Jack, "Leave this one here. I wish to speak with him alone."

The rest of SG-1 was led away, leaving only Jack in the room with Osiris.

* * *

When Kris regained consciousness, she realized she was inside a prison cell on the Ha'tak. She slowly sat up, and realized that she was alone. Her head was still a little fuzzy, so she decided not to try and stand up. She began to think to herself.

_This can't be happening! Daniel has been taken by a Goa'uld! What am I going to do now!_

She began to relax a little bit, and her head began to clear, when all of a sudden, she heard a voice. It was very faint, but unmistakable.

_Help………me………Kristine………_

_Oh my god! Daniel, is that you?_

_Help………_

_We're here for you, Daniel! Just hold on a little longer!_

* * *

Osiris sat on his throne, rubbing his temples as if trying to remedy a headache. He then gripped the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, very much like Daniel would.

"So, now what?"

"Now, we talk. Later is up to you!"

"Daniel knows everything I know, and more, even…..um….what could you possibly want to know from me?" Jack said in a nonchalant manner.

"Oh, yes, there is much information here, within his mind…but there is some here that I cannot access. It is very frustrating. It is as if he were cut off from it as well."

"I wouldn't know anything about that!"

"He is also hiding something else from me. Who is that girl, and how is she getting into my head?" he said, angrily.

"My lips….are sealed…"

"You will tell me what I want to know! Jaffa, Kree!"

One of the Jaffa approached Osiris, handing him a Goa'uld pain stick. He then proceeded to jab Jack in the chest with it. As Jack screamed, light poured from his mouth and eyes. Osiris pulled the stick away, leaving Jack to writhe in pain on the floor.

"I can keep this up all day. You, on the other hand, can only handle so much. Think about it this way. I'm not only torturing you, this act is torturing your friend as well."

"Daniel, I'm not going to tell him anything. I won't let him hurt her, I promise," Jack said, with a tone of sympathy in his voice.

"Have it your way!"

This time he raised his hand, pointing his hand device at Jack's head and activating it. Jack was frozen, unable to do anything, as the light poured out of Osiris' hand into his brain. He continued until Jack had passed out from the pain. He then yelled to one of the Jaffa.

"Take him away! Bring me the girl!"

* * *

­­­­Kris sat in her cell, tears running down her cheeks. The last several minutes, Daniel had been screaming out.

_No…stop…leave him alone……_

_Daniel…hold on…don't give up…_

_Stop it…please…he's not going to tell you anything…just stop…_

She was terrified at what she was hearing. She was also seeing brief flashes: Jack lying on the floor with beams of light pouring from his eyes and mouth, the guards carrying his unconscious form away.

_Oh god…no…_

_Daniel…what is it?_

_They're coming for you next………_

Kris contemplated what this meant, knowing that she would probably suffer the same fate as Jack. She finally composed herself, wiping the tears from her face. She stood up, ready to be taken in front of Osiris.

_Don't worry about me…no matter what happens…_

The door slid open and in walked two Jaffa. They grabbed Kris by both arms and walked her out of the cell. The door slid closed behind them.

* * *

Teal'c sat quietly inside his cell. Even though he no longer needed Kel'no'reem, he did meditate from time to time, to relax. He wasn't sure how long he had been meditating when he heard footsteps come up to and stop right outside the cell door.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Teal'c stated, forcefully.

The door slid open and in walked a Jaffa.

"My name is Trihs'der. I am here to free you."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"Tek ma'tek….trust me."

"Yes….trust you I must."

Trihs'der handed Teal'c his vest and weapons.

"I believe you will need these."

"We must now free my friends."

"The closest is the woman, Major Carter, I believe."

"Then that is where we shall go first."

Teal'c and Trihs'der walked out of the cell and closed the door behind them.

* * *

The two Jaffa lead Kris back to the pel'tac. Osiris was waiting on his throne for her.

"Leave us!" Osiris said, forcefully.

As the Jaffa left the room, Osiris stood and walked toward Kris, his arms folded across his chest.

"Who are you? Tell me now!"

"I'm no one of importance!" Kris stated.

"Why are you here?"

"You're the one who brought me here…you tell me!"

Kris stood her ground. She wasn't going to give up anything. It was evident that Osiris was getting more frustrated by the minute.

"You have been in my head! How is this possible?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Kris said, with a note of sarcasm in her voice.

"You will pay for your insolence!"

Kris could see the anger boiling within Osiris. This overwhelming feeling of fear and anger began to well up within her. She had tried her best not to be scared, but the situation was getting the best of her. So, she did the only thing she could think of at that moment.

"Fine…my name is Kristine!"

_What are you doing?_

_Trust me!_

"Ok…now we are getting somewhere…now tell me everything I want to know."

"No! That is all I will tell you!" Kris said, defiantly.

It is then that Osiris pulled the pain stick from his belt. He pointed it toward Kris. She began to back away, but soon backed into the control consol.

"Wait…don't…" Kris wavered.

"Too late…Kristine!"

He jabbed her in the gut with the pain stick. It through her back against the consol; beams of light pouring out of her. The pain was immense. All of a sudden though, the world seemed to fade away, and she felt this overwhelming energy form around her. She, all at once, began channeling this energy. She didn't know why, or how, but she was able to harness this great energy. She held it in as long as she could.

Osiris pulled the pain stick away from her. Almost immediately, she stood up in front of him, as if nothing had happened. She stared him in the face and raised her hands to either side of her head. Bright light began to emanate from her, until her whole body was enveloped within it. Osiris back away, but he could not escape. Without any warning, the energy exploded outward with great force. The wave traveled throughout the entire ship, and dissipated several meters outside of the ship. When the wave had cleared, Kris was unconscious on the ground; Osiris was face down at the foot of his throne.

* * *

Teal'c and Trihs'der arrived at Sam's cell door. As it began to slide open, an enormous wave of energy burst through the ship. It hit them with great force, knocking them each to the ground. After a few moments, Sam and Teal'c regained their footing, only to notice that Trihs'der was not moving. Teal'c reached for his neck to check for a pulse.

"MajorCarter…..he is dead." Teal'c stated solemnly.

"It must have been that energy wave that hit us! What was that?"

"I do not know."

"Whatever it was, we can't sit around here waiting. We have to find the colonel and Kris!" she said with some urgency.

"Trihs'der informed me of O'Neill's whereabouts, but he believed that KristineRay had been taken to the pel'tac."

"Okay…first we'll free the colonel, then head to the pel'tac to find Kris."

* * *

As they headed down the corridor toward Jack's cell, they came across numerous dead Jaffa. Sam theorized that whatever had caused that blast, it had killed all of the larval Goa'uld, thus killing the Jaffa.

"MajorCarter, if that is the case, then what of DanielJackson?" concern in his voice.

"I don't know, Teal'c…I just don't know!"

Soon, they reached Jack's cell and were able to open the door. He was lying down on the floor, and looked like he had been through a lot. He was conscious, but barely. Sam and Teal'c went over to him and after ascertaining his condition, they helped him to sit up.

"O'Neill…how do you feel?"

"Just peachy, Teal'c." he said, weakly.

"What happened to you, Sir?"

"The bastard tortured me! He wanted to know why he couldn't get at some of the information in Daniel's head, and he wanted to know about Kris."

"Sir, we have to find her."

"Yeah…I know! I didn't tell them anything, but….Damnit….I can't believe this is happening…to us….to him…" his voice trailed off.

"We'll get him back, Sir," Sam said confidently.

"Yeah," is all Jack could muster to say. He was lost in thought.

* * *

They helped Jack up, and then made their way to the pel tak. Upon arrival, they noticed Kris unconscious on the floor near the control panel, and Daniel lying face down on the floor near the throne. Sam went over to check Kris for life signs. She found her pulse, and was relieved that it seemed to be steady. Jack went to check Daniel for a pulse. He crept up slowly, knelt down beside him, and put 2 fingers on his neck.

"Jack….."

Startled, he recoiled slightly, not exactly sure what to do.

Daniel managed to turn himself over and look straight into Jack's eyes.

"Jack…..it's me…." Daniel said weakly, in his own voice.

"Yeah…sure it is!"

By this time, Teal'c was already standing over Daniel, pointing a zat at him.

"It was the blast….Osiris is unconscious….Please, Jack…you have to trust me on this one!"

"Sir, she's unconscious, but alive. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Sam…the blast came from her! I don't know how, or why, but it did!" worry behind his voice.

"How is this possible?" Teal'c asked.

"Osiris was torturing her….she had collapsed on the floor…..then all of a sudden, she stood up….raised her arms….energy pouring out of her! I can remember turning around to avoid the light…then the blast hit! Then _I_ woke up! I can still feel Osiris' presence inside me, but he is not in control. I think he may be injured."


	3. Chapter 3

Kris blinked her eyes several times. As she looked around, she realized she was no longer on the ship. She was in what appeared to be a small cottage, but like none she had ever seen before. Everything was shades of blue and gray, and there was not much in the way of furniture or decorations. She walked around for a bit, looking from room to room, and all-the-while wondering where she was and how she had gotten there. Suddenly, she heard voices behind her. When she turned, she saw a man and woman standing in the middle of the room.

"Kalynn….it's really you!" the woman said, holding back tears.

"My name is Kristine, who are you?" she said, inquisitively.

"My name is Donel, and this is my wife, Celeste," the man said.

"Okay, so, why am I here?"

"It may be hard for you to believe this, but your true name is Kalynn, and we are your parents."

* * *

"How do we know you are not playing a trick on us?" Teal'c questioned.

"I don't know…you'll just have to trust me on that," Daniel stated.

"Well, if you really are Daniel, then you know that I will never, ever trust a snakehead….no matter what!"

"Yes, Jack, I know…I know better than anyone..."

"Okay…let's say I believe you…can you tell me…WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

"Enlighten me!" Jack said, sarcastically.

"Here goes…." Daniel stated.

**Flashback**

Daniel woke up, realizing he was fastened down on some sort of table or platform. He couldn't move, no matter how hard he struggled. His glasses were missing, and he was having a hard time seeing where he was. He lay there for some time before he heard footsteps approaching him. Then came the voice.

"Daniel Jackson….we meet again," the booming voice stated.

"Anubis…." Daniel said; a little disheartened.

"Yes…"

"What do you want with me? Why am I here?"

"Just a little matter of some payback. You are going to help me dispose of SG-1 forever!"

"Um…over my dead body!"

"No…I don't believe that will be necessary. I have other means in which to illicit your participation."

Anubis signaled to several of his Jaffa who brought in a large, glass canister. Within the canister, was one, mature, Goa'uld symbiote. They sat the canister on a small table next to Daniel, close enough to where he could see what it was.

"Oh…no…."

"There's nothing you can do to stop me. I will find out all of the knowledge which you have on the Tau'ri, and all of your allies. I know that you have a vast amount of knowledge stored in that puny brain of yours, and I will get it!"

"No…please…don't …." Daniel begged, but to no avail.

Anubis picked the symbiote up out of the canister and turned to face Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson…meet Osiris…again!"

Anubis laid Osiris down on the table next to Daniel's head. The symbiote snaked around momentarily before jabbing itself into the back Daniel's neck. Daniel let out an agonizing scream. He writhed in pain as Osiris wrapped himself around his brainstem. Tears streamed down his cheeks as the pain began to overwhelm him.

**Present Time**

"I passed out at that point. The next thing I remember is waking and not having control over my own body. I could see and hear what was going on, but I couldn't do anything about it! I was also getting memory flashes from when Sarah carried Osiris. It was all very strange!"

Jack winced, realizing what Daniel had had to endure.

"Any idea of how lights out will be?" Jack asked.

"I have no idea…it seems as if he's asleep, maybe trying to heal himself."

"As long as you do not use the sarcophagus, it will be difficult for him to do so. It is still possible for him to reassert control, though," Teal,c stated.

"Well, in the meantime, let's formulate a plan to get us out of this mess! First, let's see what we can do for Kris," Jack said.

* * *

Kris stared in disbelief, not knowing what to do or say. She felt as if she would pass out, but held herself together.

"No…that's not true…that's impossible!" she cried.

"It is true, and we can explain everything. Just, please, sit down!" Donal urged.

Kris, slightly disoriented, made her way to a chair nearby and sat down. She didn't want to believe what the couple had said, but deep down, she knew it to be true. Donal and Celeste sat in chairs across from her.

"Your mother and I are ascended beings. We exist in another astral plane. Rarely, it is possible for two ascended beings to conceive a child. Unfortunately, this is highly unorthodox, and illegal amongst our kind, because the child is born mortal, and retains all powers that ascended beings wield. These children are known as inconcessus or forbidden. Normally they are hunted and neutralized before they are old enough to become a threat."

"So I am one of these inconcessus children?"

"Yes you are. We were able to hide you on Earth before suspicion was raised, but now, it's only a matter of time before they find you. You must be careful!" Donal stated.

"So, my telepathy, and the energy wave, is that all I can do?"

"No it is not. You have all the abilities that ascended beings have. You just haven't fully realized your true potential. This is your true nature, Kalynn! You must now embrace it, in order to keep yourself safe."

"Okay…I think I understand now. This is just so much to absorb all at once."

"You must go now, before the others realize you are here." Celeste urged.

"No…I want to learn more, about me, you…"

It was too late. She was already feeling as if she were losing consciousness. Everything began to fade away, and then nothing.

* * *

"Does anyone else think this plan is completely whack!" Jack questioned.

"It's the only way, Jack. We don't have a choice." Daniel stated.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. We rendezvous with Ba'al, tell him where Anubis is, in exchange for him leaving you alone, and then let them battle it out."

"Yes, sir." Carter stated.

"DanielJackson, are you sure you are up to this?" Teal'c asked, with concern in his voice.

"Even if I'm not, it doesn't really matter does it? Osiris' original plan was to deliver SG-1 to Ba'al. Where just changing the bargaining chip a little. Instead of trading you, I'll be trading Anubis' location."

As they were discussing the plan, Kris began to come around. Daniel was the first one at her side.

"Kris…can you hear me?" Daniel asked, extremely concerned.

_Daniel…what happened…_

"It's ok. You're ok. Just relax. Everything will be fine."

After a few moments, she felt well enough to sit up. She decided that the easiest thing to do would to just be to tell them everything. So she filled the others in on her 'journey' and about her true nature. Daniel then told her what had happened to him, and then filled her in on their plan.

* * *

"DanielJackson, do you know where Osiris was to meet Ba'al's fleet?

"I remember vaguely. I believe these are the coordinates," Daniel stated, giving the coordinates to Teal'c.

Teal'c entered the coordinates, and the ship then jumped to hyperspace. He then joined the group on the steps leading up to the throne.

"You do realize that the only way this will work is if Osiris is revived. You must speak as a Goa'uld for Ba'al to believe you." Teal'c said.

"I know, just wish there was another way."

"There has to be. Maybe Carter can rig up one of those voice alter thingies we use during training!" Jack interjected.

"I can revive him," Kris said.

"What?" the four members of SG-1 questioned in unison.

"I don't know! It's just one of those gifts that I inherited. I can heal him enough to wake him, but if he is weak, he may not be able to take full control of you. You will in essence be using him."

"Do it!" Daniel stated.

"If he is too weak, he could die and take you with him." Kris stated, extremely concerned.

"Daniel, how could you possibly be considering this?" Jack questioned.

"Like I keep saying, we don't have a choice. We'll be arriving at the coordinates soon. Osiris must be able to talk to Ba'al!" determination behind his voice.

"Okay, but Carter, I want you to work on rigging one of those voice thingies, just incase this doesn't work. There's bound to be stuff here that will work."

"Yes, sir."

As Sam went off to look for parts to construct the device, Kris sat next to Daniel. She put her hand on the back of his neck, where the scar from Osiris' entrance wound was. She closed her eyes, focusing on the symbiote within Daniel's neck. Almost immediately, Daniel began to feel pain. He yelled for her to stop. As she pulled her hand away, his eyes glowed, although not to their full brilliance.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Yeah…it's still me," he said, his voice booming.

"How do you feel?" Kris asked.

"It hurts a little, but I am still in control. He is extremely weak."

"That is just too damn creepy," Jack interjected.

"How do you think I feel, Jack?"

"DanielJackson, we are dropping out of warp. We have arrived at the coordinates."

"Good. Now let's see if this works."

* * *

As the ship dropped out of warp, it was greeted by several other Ha'tak vessels. Ba'al's image appeared on the view screen.

"Daniel Jackson?"

"Not any more. I am now Osiris." Daniel stated.

"Ah…I see…" Ba'al stated, somewhat skeptical.

"I have some information that I believe will be highly valuable to you."

"And what might that be, and what's in it for you?"

"In exchange, I only wish to be left alone. That is all." Daniel said, great strength behind his voice.

"What is this information with which you speak?"

"I know the location of Anubis' forces. I am willing to give it to you."

"How do I believe this is not some Tau'ri trick?"

"I will give you proof that the location is genuine. I am transmitting the coordinates and radar scans of the area to you now."

"These coordinates, and scans can be falsified to suit your own purposes. You have been known to ally yourself with Anubis. Why do this?"

"Anubis' goals no longer suit me. I no longer wish to be allied with him."

"I need more proof than this."

Daniel allowed himself to get angry. He knew that with Osiris in such a weak state, he would have to do something drastic for Ba'al to believe him. So, he raised his hand, the one with the hand device, and pointed it toward a nearby wall. He let his anger and fear build to the point that he was able to discharge the device, leaving a steaming hole in the wall.

"Impressive! Any normal Tau'ri would not be able to do such a thing. I will leave you be."

Ba'al ended the transmission. The ships all entered hyperspace, leaving Osiris' ship alone. Daniel turned away from the control consol and collapsed.

* * *

"Daniel!" Kris yelled out, running to him, then cradling his head in her arms.

"He's dying, he's taking me with him," Daniel said weakly.

"We must get him to the sarcophagus," Teal'c said.

"No…you can't…that will heal Osiris, and he will take back control. We can't… let…that happen…no matter what!" Daniel said. He was getting extremely weak, and was having trouble breathing.

"So you want us to just sit here and watch you die…again!" Jack stated, anger in his voice.

"We have no choice," Daniel said.

Daniel let out a large breath, then his eyes glowed. Osiris was dead.

"Oh god," Daniel was able to say.

"Damnit!" Jack said under his breath. He turned away, not able to watch his friend die another time. Carter began to tear up. She had to sit down; Teal'c sat next to her and put his arm around her.

As his breathing began to slow, Kris grabbed his hand. She squeezed it, not wanting to let go of him. Tears began to form in her eyes.

_You know what to do…_

_I know…it's just so hard to watch you like this…_

_I know…_

His eyes closed, and he let out his last breath. Daniel Jackson was dead. Kris couldn't hold the tears back any longer and let them go in a torrent. She leaned down and kissed his lips.

"I love you, Daniel."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure you can do this?" Sam asked.

"Well, if what my parents told me is true, then yes."

"How much longer, then?"

"I should be able to attempt now."

"Okay, I'll go get the Colonel and Teal'c. They'll want to be here."

Jack had gone off to be by himself. Teal'c had also gone off to meditate. Sam found each of them and told them it was time.

When they all returned, Kris was sitting next to where Daniel's body was lying. She seemed to be in a sort of meditative state. She then placed her hands on Daniel, one on his chest, the other on his forehead. A slight glow began to emanate from her hands. After a few moments, Daniel took a deep, gasping breath, then he began coughing uncontrollably. Kris remained calm, continuing to renew his life. His coughing finally stopped and his breathing calmed. Kris took her hands away.

"That is all I can do. The rest is up to him," Kris said weakly.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I will be. I just need to rest."

She lie down next to Daniel on the floor, and shut her eyes.

* * *

Daniel opened his eyes slowly. He turned his head slightly, seeing that Kris was lying on the floor next to him. He tried sitting up, but was so weak, he could barely move. He cleared his throat.

"Jack…." He said, weakly.

"Daniel?" Jack asked, great relief behind his voice.

"I can't move."

"Well, you were dead, or don't you remember. Damnit, Daniel…don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Okay…"

By this time, Sam and Teal'c had entered the pel'tac and were surrounding the group. Kris began to awaken.

"Daniel?" Kris said.

"Yeah, it's me, and I'm alive."

* * *

Once Daniel and Kris had begun to recover, Teal'c set course for the coordinates of Anubis' fleet. They had decided that they needed to make sure their plan had worked.

"Carter, did you get that doohickey built….that voice thingy?" Jack asked.

"Almost. I stopped when….you know."

"Well, we're gonna need it now. Danny-boy's got a little more acting to do."

"I do?" Daniel asked, quizzically.

"We have to make Anubis believe that you have done what you set out to do…get rid of us. We also have to make sure that Ba'al didn't implicate you in any way."

"Okay…makes since. I don't think I'll be strong enough to be convincing, though."

"Just make something up. Tell them there was an accident or something. I don't know, you're a smart guy, you'll figure something out."

"Thanks, I think."

* * *

When they finally arrived at the coordinates, the battle was well under way. Teal'c snuck their ship in behind Anubis' forces. Carter had finished the device and Daniel attached it to the underside of his collar and clicked it on.

"Are you prepared, DanielJackson?"

"As prepared as I'll ever be, I guess," he said, his voice booming.

"That's just creepy!" Jack exclaimed.

Teal'c sent out a transmission to Anubis' ship. Then, the rest of SG-1 left the pel'tac, leaving Daniel and Kris behind. Kris stayed just out of site of the view screens, just incase Daniel needed help.

"Osiris…you have returned at a most opportune time. I need your ship in the battle."

"My Lord, there has been a great accident aboard this ship. My Jaffa are all dead, and I was greatly injured. Unfortunately, the sarcophagus was damaged, so it has taken me some time to recover."

"This is most unfortunate. I will send soldiers to your ship."

"That is not necessary."

"I believe it is. Your ship will be very useful in this battle. I will defeat Ba'al."

The transmission ended there. Daniel clicked off the device, and sat back on the thrown. As the rest of SG-1 re-entered the room, they all watched the battle rage outside.

Several of Ba'al's ships were in flames. Anubis had only lost one ship. Both sides were firing at will at each other. Shields were being hit, some were failing. Death gliders were engaging each other in dogfights throughout the engagement zone. From their viewpoint, it was hard to tell who was who.

Teal's was alerted, via the control panel, that the ring transporter had just been activated.

"The supersoldiers will be here in a matter of moments." Teal'c stated.

"Come on Teal'c, let's intercept them before they get here."

"No, wait." Kris said.

"What?" Jack questioned.

"I'll take care of it."

Kris closed her eyes, concentrating, focusing all of her energy. She then stood, put her hands out to her sides. Like before, light began to emanate from her hands, building till she was completely engulfed within it. Before she released the blast, she blinked her eyes, and as the ship went to warp, the energy exploded outward, killing the supersoldiers. When the blast dissipated, Kris was lying on the ground at Daniel's feet, unconscious.

* * *

Kris blinked her eyes several times. The light was too bright, much brighter than that of the mothership. She then realized that she was lying in a bed, in the SGC infirmary. Daniel was sitting up in the bed next to her, and was relieved to see her awaken.

"Daniel….what's going on?"

"Somehow, you were able to launch us to warp when you released your energy wave. When we dropped out of warp, we were back home. You've been unconscious ever since."

"How long?"

"About two days."

"How are you doing?"

"As good as can be expected. I'm still a little weak, but for the most part, I'm physically fine. I haven't been able to sleep without having nightmares, flashes of memories, terrible acts of violence."

"Daniel, you'll be ok."

"I certainly hope so."

* * *

Kris was released from the infirmary two days later. Daniel was released, but told to stay at the mountain while they determined his mental stability. General Hammond had decided to wait and have the briefing till everyone involved could attend. What SG-1 didn't realize until now is that General Hammond knew much more about what happened than he first let on.

"SG-1, and of course, Dr. Ray, there is something that I didn't tell you before you left. I had received information from an undercover Tok'ra agent that Osiris had been taken from their secret base and that Dr. Jackson may have somehow been involved."

"You what?" Jack exclaimed.

"The reason you weren't told was that your presence on the ship had to be believable. Osiris couldn't know that it was planned."

"So, we were basically on a black ops mission, without even knowing it?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Major."

"So, I was there to get through to Daniel, if in fact he was there?" Kris asked.

"Yes, Doctor. I knew that you had a close connection to Dr. Jackson, and that if he were in fact on the ship, you could find and possible get through to him if necessary."

"I see." Kris contemplated.

"Dr. Jackson, when you are up to it, there are quite a few people that would like to hear of your experience. Don't rush yourself, though. Take your time." Hammond said. "If no one else has anything to add, you are all dismissed."

* * *

After two more weeks of evaluations, Daniel was released and allowed to return home. Kris had spent as much time with him as she could. She helped him as much as she could to get through his nightmares. He was starting to feel better, so the day they had allowed him to go home, Kris came to his room.

"Daniel, I need to talk to you. It's very important."

"Sure, Kris, what is it?"

"These abilities that I have, they scare me. I still haven't learned how to completely control them."

"You're doing fine. You haven't really had to use them since we've been back."

"I know, but I'm so worried that without proper training and control, I could hurt someone."

"Hurt someone?"

"Yeah, I could easily lose control, like I did on the ship. I don't want to hurt anyone, especially you, Daniel."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I have to leave. I have to go find myself. Learn to control these abilities."

"Is that really what you want?

"No, of course not, but I have no choice."

"Don't leave. I can help you."

"I know you want to help me, but you can't give me the help I need."

"I really wish you wouldn't go." Daniel was visibly shaken, but he understood why she had to go.

"I know, me too. I've already talked to the General. He's allowing me to go through the gate."

"Where will you go?"

"I'm not sure yet. Don't worry, I'll be back. I promise."

_I love you, Kristine Ray…_

_I love you too, Daniel Jackson…_

Kris turned and walked out of the room. Daniel watched as she left. He wanted to follow, but knew that he couldn't go with her. He sat down on his bed, a single tear running down his face.

**The End**


End file.
